Magic School Bus Final Ride
by crazyCULTure
Summary: I've always wondered if there was more to just the field trips and Mr. Frizzle. Hope you like. :  Review please. Title might change.


The Magic School Bus- The Final Ride

"No more fieldtrips!" Arnold pushed his falling glasses back up his nose. His curly red hair fell all over his face. "We're finally graduating!" He said it with such enthusiasm, but he had a hint, the smallest of small, sadness in his voice.

"Cheer up, Arnold." Arnold yelped as Keisha's hand slapped his back. "We're going to middle school." Keisha's soft brown eyes looked at him with sympathy. "I'm a little upset too. I mean, c'mon, no more fieldtrips. Who've thought? I don't know how I'll live with that one." She sighed. She had her hand around Arnold's shoulder and walked in silence for about four minutes.

The sounds of celebration –kid's yells, bazookas, bells ringing- seemed to drown out Keisha's thoughts. Graduation was an important thing at Walker Elementary School. But she still couldn't understand how she could live with knowing she'd never come here again. Not after this day.

Arnold lowered his voice to a whisper. "I hate to admit, but I don't know what school will be like without Mrs. Frizzle."

"You and me both." Keisha nodded, her curly brown curls bounced.

Suddenly, a voice came from behind them. "HEY! GUYS!" A pink blur started racing toward them.

"Wanda!" Arnold and Keisha said together. The flash of pink ran straight into them, tumbling across the grass. Keisha playfully pushed Wanda off of her. Wanda didn't mind. Her face was bright and happy, full of joy and bliss. Her almond eyes shined and her face was red from running. "I can't believe it. We're practically sixth graders. Think about it. Being in middle school. Dances! Clubs! Lockers!" Wanda's eyes glazed over.

Arnold, still lying on the ground groaned. "Now you've done it." He squinted his eyes, hands brushing over the grass."Glasses. Where're my glasses. Where are you?"

"Oh," Wanda giggled. She picked up the glasses from the grassy ground and handed it to Arnold. "Sorry about that. I'm just so excited, ya know."

"I'm not." A voice said. A kid brown hair and a red cap on backwards walked towards them. A face that usually carried a grin now molded to form the shape of a frown.

"Hey, Ralphie." Keisha said. "Don't look too down. It's not the end of the world."

"Oh, yeah?" Ralphie stared at her right in the eyes. "Well, I don't think it's going to be so great 'cause number one, we're leaving the school and all it's what-cha-ma-callit value,"

"Sentimental." Keisha interrupted.

"Whatever, sentimental value, and number two, Janet's gonna be there." He literally shuddered at the thought.

"I'm telling you. She's nice when you get to know her." Arnold persisted.

"What's number three?" Wanda asked starting to get interested.

"Mrs. Frizzle wants us to come to her classroom quick. Said it was important."

Keisha, Arnold, and Wanda looked at each other. Arnold broke the silence by saying, "The Frizzle is many things, but never serious. Not really."

Just then, Phoebe came with a corndog in one hand and a drink in the other. Her face was red and her long hair was tied up in a braid. Her summer-do.

"At my old school, we never had such a big celebration for the future sixth graders." She said breathless. She had run from the food table managing not to spill her drink.

"Phoebe," Wanda started. "Ralphie said that Mrs. Frizzle said that we needed to go to her classroom."

"Why?" Phoebe asked looking at Ralphie.

"Ralphie shrugged. "She didn't tell me. Just said it was important.

Arnold stood up and said, "I'll find Carlos and DA Wherever she is, he'll be."

A murmur of agreement came from the small group. Wanda pressed her hands together and said in a high voice, "Oh, Carlos. You're the only one for me. I'll make up a new word to describe our love for each other." Then she switched pitches. She said, now in a deep voice, "Oh, Dorothy Ann, I'll make up a new joke so people will know how much I care for you."

Ralphie, now laughing, high-fived Wanda and said, "Good one."

"If this is as serious as you said it was, Ralphie, then you should go look for Tim." Arnold said setting off.

"I see Tim!" Phoebe cried. "I've got to show him this game I made up. At my old school..." Phoebe's voice faded as she walked on.

Arnold left. At the punch bowl were Carlos and DA. DA seemed to be laughing uncontrollably. She put her arm on Carlos's shoulder to support herself.

"According to my research," DA said in between laughs, "That isn't humanly possible."

Carlos saw Arnold walk up. "Hey, man. Want some punch?"

"No," Arnold said. "Mrs. Frizzle wants to see us."

"The Frizz?" Carlos asked with a pained look. "Whatever it was it wasn't me. Trust me."

"It's not about that. Ralphie said it was something important and we have to go." Arnold went to grab Carlos's arm.

"Fine. Let go." Carlos motioned to Dorothy Ann to come too. DA nodded while finishing her punch.

The trio headed back to the meet place. Phoebe had found Tim and was talking non-stop. Ralphie was imitating all of her classmates while Keisha watched in utter fascination. Wanda waved at Arnold and stood up.

"All right, the whole gang is here. Let's go." She started walking to the building.

"I guess we follow her lead." Ralphie asked as Keisha gave him a "no, duh" look. Tim and Phoebe followed.

"What if it's something bad? According to my research, when people have bad news, something bad is going to happen." D.A. whispered.

"Let's hope not." Carlos whispered back.

Arnold, who had finally caught up with Wanda asked, "You've got any ideas"

"As Mrs. Frizzle says, "Take chances, make mistakes!"

"And don't die?" Arnold wondered.

Wanda nodded her grown black hair flying in the wind. "She leaves out that part. I've always wondered if there was more to those field trips than she let on." 

**I know how Carlos's character says jokes. I'm going to try to make up jokes though I'm not all that creative in that area. Hope you like it anyways. Review! **


End file.
